Love Remembers
by friedlikebacon
Summary: Kris went off the Europe with Kerry after she won the Breeders. How long she will stay? Not as long as Kerry wants her to. She returns to Freemont with one thing on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I'm so so so so so so sooooooo sorry I haven't updated my stories. I just feel like no one really reads them anymore. I'm getting the feeling that I just don't want to continue them anymore. I will most likely update, I just don't know when. You guys can hate me, I wouldn't blame you. I'm so so sorry! As for this story, no idea where it came from. Basically the summary of this is; _Kris went off the Europe with Kerry after she won the Breeders. How long she will stay? Not as long as Kerry wants her to. She returns to Freemont with one thing on her mind._

* * *

It's been so long since I walked down this familiar road. I just stood there, soaking up the feeling of what it felt like to be home. I missed everyone like crazy, but I was way to nervous to see anyone. I knew who was number one on the list to see. I didn't know if I could bring myself to doing it. Could he forgive me? He poured his heart out to me and I just smiled. It was quite the response he was looking for.

It'd only been two weeks since I left home. I couldn't stand staying there with "him," him meaning Kerry. He asked me to go to Paris with him after I won the Breeders. A few years is much too long to be away from those whom I loved the most. Why did I agree to it when I had feelings, strong feelings, for someone else? Honestly, I have no idea, A while ago I learned that loving someone meant letting them go, but within two weeks I also learned that loving someone meant holding on till them as long as you can, and fight to be with that person. So, I left Kerry, funny thing is, he doesn't even know I left. He went out for a meeting with one of his clients and I took that as my opportunity to leave. I've never packed anything so fast in my life.

I owe it to see him first. I need to see him. I have never felt so alone from when I was gone, than my whole life. I walked a few miles down the dirt road and found myself at my destination. Not a light in the house was on, everything was pitch black outside. The only thing I knew that was there was what I could hear: crickets and horses. I walked inches further towards the house and saw something shiny, a blue mustang. He had to be home. I reached the door but started to have second thoughts before I rang the doorbell. What's the worst that could happen? Find him in there with some other girl and get my heart broken. I started to turn back from the door but stopped in my tracks and returned back to where I needed to be. I quietly knocked on the door. The doorbell wouldn't be such a great idea since two of the three people living in that house hated me with everything in them. I waited a while for someone to come, no one did. I knew no one would at this time of day, or should I say night.

I walked around the house to see any hint of movement. I reached to the side of the ouse that his room was on. Next to his room was the living room, I saw a faint light, that changed colors very quickly, it was the tv. I peaked inside the window to see if anyone was still in there and sure enough, there he was. I quickly made my way back to the door and took a chance and rang the doorbell. I hoped I hadn't woken the devil and his apprentice. Footsteps made their way to the door, getting louder as they got closer. The door started to unlock and before I got the change to look inside I found myself wrapping my arms around him and holding on with all my might.

I held him so tightly, almost like if I let go he would take off and run. After everything that happened I think I would have deserved it if he did. I eventually let go and sure enough, he was still there. I loved him from day one but I was always too afraid to say it. I never did say it because I felt like if I did, he would go away. "Kris?" Was all he could say. He was nonetheless shocked. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to him over and over again. He hugged me so gently. He stroked my head and whispered back to me, "it's okay." I pulled away from his embrace. "How can it be? I hurt you. I ran off when you told me how you felt. How can it be okay?" I said with tears welling up in my eyes. A small smile formed on his lips. "You are here now aren't you?" He replied, he always seemed to just want me there, and I kept pushing him away. I think now its time to stop pushing and start pulling, pulling those who mean the most to me. "But for now, we have some 'unfinished business' to take care of." I was confused, what did he mean? I gave him a look, a confused one, one that made him laugh. It was a short laugh and he looked in my eyes, then his gaze shifted down to my lips. I knew what was coming, he used to always do that before we kissed. There it was, the soft tingling feeling on my lips and that feeling soon traveled through my whole body, making the biggest impact on my heart. Weird thing is, our lips haven't even met yet. It's just the way that he looks at me, which makes my heart flutter.

After a few seconds, our lips do meet; it's a long awaited kiss, long and passionate. I know it sounds so cliché, but I know he is the one. I'm just afraid I can't be the one for him. We break apart, and he invites me in. "I didn't expect it to go like this." I truthfully told him. "What do you mean?" he replies back to me. "Well, first of all, I didn't think you would be awake at two a.m. watching tv, and second, I mean, I didn't expect this," I used my hands to motion us, "me and you to kiss and for you to just be, you." He smiled again, "you didn't expect me to be me?" He was confused, but it didn't show on his face. "I didn't expect you to still feel this way after what happened." I corrected myself. He took my hands in his and stood in front of me, "I will always feel this way for you. I love you, Kris. You know that." There it was, the moment of truth. He needs to hear it. I opened my mouth, but then closed it. I pinched my eyes shut and when I opened them he wasn't there. "Junior?" I finally said his name for the first time that night, "Junior, where are you?" I whispered so I didn't wake anyone. I turned the corner and he wrapped his strong arms around me. I started to giggle but he covered my mouth with his hands, he had a huge smile plastered on his face. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We walked into a familiar room, he shut the door with his foot. His boyishness made me laugh.

Of course at a moment like this, my phone rang. I looked at the face of the phone, and flashed "Kerry's cell." He must have put the pieces together and noticed I wasn't with him. I ignored the call, I hated how he always found his ways to interrupt me and Junior. There was the day 'baby wildfire' was born, the night of the Breeders, and now this. "Who was it?" he asked me. I smiled at him, "no one important."

* * *

So, thats a chapter one. No idea how long this story would be. I was going to make it a one shot, but I just couldn't end it right. So this might be a really short story. Please review. I felt like I needed to write something. I miss Wildfire so much. This story is a little different. I've never done a first person point of view story. It might not be like this throughout the whole story though. Who knows. but anway, please review. I'd love feedback. :


	2. Chapter 2

"Reassuring" - Chapter 2

* * *

That next morning I woke up and found myself in the warm, comfortable that seemed so familiar. His arms wrapped securely around me. Even though he was asleep, he held me tightly close to him, making me feel protected. I love his warmth; inside and out. He always seemed to know what to say, and when to say it. I turned my body towards the night stand and checked my cell phone. Five missed calls, two voicemails, go figure. I typed the password to my voicemail and listened to what Kerry had to say. "Kris, where are you? Blah, blah, blah." His voice just made me tired all over again. The second message was just the same, just more blah to it. I put my phone back on the end table. I noticed Junior's arms move away from my side. I turned back to him and he had a sleepy smile. I couldn't resist. I quickly leaned back over to him and gave him a morning kiss. The a/c in his room started to kick on and I pulled the blankets up to my neck. He pulled me in closer to him. We were just lying in his bed, no words needed to be said. At least I think that's what he though. I just had one thing to say to him: three words, eight letters.

Our "moment" was interrupted by the man who hated me most, Ken Davis, walking down the hall way. Junior quickly grabbed one of his sweats and old t-shirts for me to change into and then I ran into the bathroom so Ken wouldn't see me. Once I closed the bathroom door, Junior's bedroom door opened. I couldn't hear much. All I could hear was mumbles coming from Ken. I didn't really want to hear what he would have to say anyway. I don't really have anything personal against him, okay, that's a lie. I guess, he can't really help it. In a way, I can somewhat understand why he is like this. Okay, I think he is out of the room. I think it would be best if I just stayed in here until Junior came and got me. Sure enough, he was. Junior opened the door and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me once again, and looked up in the mirror and looked at me. That look, I don't know how to describe it, but it makes me blush, big time.

"He doesn't know I am here, does he?" He shook his head no. "Good." I smiled at him. "You know it's funny." He paused, and I waited for him to continue. "You look better in those," referring to his sweats and shirt, "than I look in them, and they are mine." I laughed a little. "What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his watch, "9:47, why?" I walked back into the main part of his bedroom. "Well, I should see the Ritters sometime today; I mean they are like family to me. They deserve to know I am back." He nodded. "Let me take you." Junior asked me, well he didn't really ask, it was more of a demand. I smiled faintly, "Okay." I whispered to him as he inched closer to me. He planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I changed back into my clothes and we were out the door.

When we arrived, I didn't move one muscle in my body to get out of the door. He looked over at me, "you okay?" I guess I looked zoned out, because when I looked at him, he looked somewhat worried. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You can go ahead and head to the house. I need to see Wildfire." He smiled, "of course." I ran to the stables and whistled as I entered. I love how he knew that was his sign to peak out the window in the door. I ran over to him. "Hey boy, did you miss me? You have no idea how much I missed this place. I promise to never be away from you again, you hear me." He neighed, loudly. "I know, I know. We will ride. I promise." I looked towards the direction of the house. I missed this place so much. I can't believe I just left it with Kerry. Speaking of which, I wonder how he is doing. Heck, who do I care? It's Kerry I'm talking about. "Well Wildfire, I should probably go see them now. But believe me, we have a lot to catch up on." I stroked his head and walked off.

I guess Todd was in the kitchen, by the window and saw me walk out of the stables; once I walked out Todd ran out of the front door. "Kris!" He yelled as he jogged towards me. He reached me and gave me a huge hug. "What are you doing back? I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." I loved how me and Todd just clicked when I first met him. "I just missed everyone way to much. I couldn't handle it. So, I came home." Soon after Jean heard the door fling open she walked out too. She was shocked to see me, but happy, I think. After she walked out, the rest of the family followed. All of them hugged me. I was so happy to be here. After the "group hug" I told everyone why I was back, like how I told Todd. "Well come in, come in! I'm making lunch." She smiled and motioned for me to follow. They all walked in excitedly, well all except for me and Junior. I looked over to him. He walked over to me, put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for another short kiss. "Let's go."

The second we walked in I was bombarded with questions. "How was Europe, when did you get in town, did you win any races?" Most of them were coming from Jean and Todd. "Whoa guys, slow down." I motioned with my hands, and I laughed about how eager they were, "one at a time." Junior just stood by me and smiled. I don't think anyone knew yet that I was home for good, except for him. So naturally, no one knew I was with Junior, I wasn't even for sure if I was either. "Europe was okay. Yeah, yeah, I know people say its like the best place ever and all this cliché stuff, but it wasn't as good as it could be." I told them. "What do you mean?" Jean asked me. "Well, I only knew Kerry, and that's it. It was so awkward for me, eating with him and his clients. Not knowing anyone. Plus all the French kinda threw me off." I chuckled a little. Then, it switched to Todd asking the questions, "how long are you here for?" I smiled big, "as long as I'm still needed here." Jean smiled and hugged me. "Work tomorrow? 10 a.m.?" She reassured herself. I continued to smile, "I'll be there."

I felt my pocket started to vibrate, my phone was ringing. As always I looked at the caller I.D., then rolled my eyes. "I'll be only a minute." I told everyone as I walked onto the porch outside. I figured if I didn't answer it now, he'd be calling constantly. "Hello?" I said hesitantly. I really wasn't in the mood for this phone call. "Kris where are you? I've been worried sick." He said very quick, as if he was waiting to say that for a week. "I'm home." I simply told him. "No you aren't. I'm at the house now, I don't see you anywhere." He told me, I could tell he was confused. "No Kerry, I **am** home." I told him once again. Finally his light bulb in his brain started to flicker on. "You mean, you just left, without even telling me?" I could tell me was getting angry. "Yes, I did." I was going to be completely honest. "When or hell, why?" He tried to keep his temper, but it was slowly slipping through. I knew what I was going to do if it got out of hand. "I left when you went to go meet with a client on Wednesday, and I left because nothing felt right for me there. I didn't know anyone. I felt like I was only there so you could have someone to "have something with" when no one else was around." Honesty was rapidly coming over me. "It was killing me Kerry. I couldn't stand being away from Wildfire and the Ritters." I started to trail off, "and." He cut me off before I could say another word, "you could have told me, instead of just taking off. I would have come back with you." I sighed, "Kerry, you aren't listening to me. Nothing about us is right. Okay, I know saying this through the phone is just pathetic. But we can't do this. Me and you, it just doesn't work." With that I hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear any of Kerry's comebacks. I just wanted to get it over with and done. So, that's how it was. I was finished with that chapter of my life.

I walked back into the house, apparently, they heard my conversation. Junior looked the most shocked. I smiled shyly. "Well, I'm going to go finish up lunch. Feel free to kick your shoes off and relax a while, Kris." I noticed Matt followed Jean, it kind of gave me the opportunity to talk to Junior about this whole mess. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him signaling he wanted me to sit by him. I did as he wanted and plopped down on the soft couch. "So, you and Kerry, still a thing?" He sounded a little hurt; I guess he didn't hear all of the conversation, either that or got tired of listening and thought the worst. "No, I swear. Me and him, we're done." I don't think he was fully understanding. He didn't make eye contact with me. I took his hand, and continued, "Junior, listen to me. Me and Kerry, it's over. I promise you." Still no eye contact, but I could see a slight smile forming on his face as he tried to hide it. His little kid attitude always made me smile. He finally looked up at me, his eyes smiling instead of his mouth. He leaned over towards me and was trying to sneak a kiss, but like it was a year or so ago, Matt interrupted us, not knowing what was happening. I love how Matt was so oblivious to happening.

* * *

**Okay, yeah its kinda short. I know everything seems all perfect now and all that stuff. But I've got a few twists and turns up my sleeve, : It's not going to be one of those all perfect stories. I'm going to make some ups and downs. I'm open to ideas, if you guys want to see anything happen in this story, I can find a way to work it in. : Please review, I'd love some feedback. I don't know how often I will be able to update though, I've started horseback riding back up, so I'll be preoccupied with that, plus I will be out of town from Wednesday, 15 – Sunday. I'll try to update as much as a I can.! Hit that purple little button, it does amazing things! :) ****-- CarleyAnn**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was totally brain dead! I hope you all like it. I don't think it's that great, but it's better than nothing! :) Well I'll stop rambling, here it is!**

* * *

"So, Kris," Matt stated as he walked towards me and Junior, "are you going to go back to staying the in trailer?" I probably looked like a deer in the headlights. Believe it or not, I didn't even think about where I would be staying. I figured they had already hired someone else and had that person living there. I shrugged my shoulders, "no one is living in it?" He responded with his head moving side to side signaling that no one did. "Well, as long as it's okay with Jean, then I am all for it." I kind of actually missed it. I go from trailer, to some high class fancy apartment, back to trailer. I guess I'm just not the fancy type. It felt so good to be back. After not knowing anyone for a while, you soon think of the people that make you the happiest, then you start longing for them and wishing you were there; and I'm here, finally.

Not too long after I agreed to stay in the trailer again, Junior's phone rang. He stood up and walked out to the front porch. Matt and I just sat in silence waiting for him to come back in. We could hear Junior's voice rising and then it quickly lowered. Matt and I looked at each other and then looked back towards the door after we heard it open. "Is everything okay?" I asked Junior after seeing his face. "Yeah, my dad called." He answered. Matt chuckled, "Well, I think that's all we need to know then." Junior looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I butted in the conversation, "We could hear you. Well, just bits and pieces of it." He rolled his eyes, not at us, but just at the thought of his dad. "He just needed me to do something for him." Jean walked into the room and had her fist clamped together like she was holding something. "Well Kris," she said to me, "I guess it's time that I return this to you." She held her hand out, waiting for me to accept what she had. Sure enough, there they were, the trailer's key. I smiled and took it gladly. "Thank you." I said, with what I hope they saw as a sincere smile.

The night passed on as a perfect night, I was with the ones that I loved the most. I felt like nothing in the world could be as blissful as this, what I was feeling at that moment. To this day, I don't even know why I agreed to leave this place. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts, everyone started to look at me strange, it made me giggle. I apologized, "I was just thinking." I told them, "You know, most people do it, with the exception of a few in this room." I teased as I shifted my gaze to Matt and Junior. They both rolled their eyes and tried to hide a smile. "Kris," I turned my attention back to Jean, "I know I must have said this many times, but it's really nice to have you back at Raintree." I smiled once again; it must have been the millionth time that I had smiled tonight. I feel so welcome anytime I was here, I felt home. I checked the time, "Oh shoot," I said out loud, "I need to unpack." I knew I wouldn't have time tomorrow, I would go right back to work. "I'd had to end the night, but I think I need to finish it tonight. It was really great to see you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and waved as I headed to the door.

I walked out side and stopped on the sidewalk by the Ritter's house. I looked around, things haven't changed one bit. I snapped out of my thoughts, I wouldn't want them to gather on the front porch and look at me the same. I headed back to my trailer and took one bag and started to unpack. I heard a knock at the door, and before I could say anything I heard a voice come from inside, "I thought you might need some help unpacking." I turned around and saw Pablo standing there, it was the first time I saw him that night. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I know he isn't quite the "hug person" but what can I say, I missed him. "I am so sorry I left Pablo, I don't know what I was thinking." I think I must have disappointed him the most when I left. He's the one who took a chance on me in the beginning and then I just left. He didn't say anything back. I didn't really expect him to. He just smiled and started to help me.

Not all the unpacking was finished, but most of it was finished. I could finish it another day. It didn't take long to get back to the normal morning routine. Get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, in this case, an apple, get ready and get to work. I walked out of my trailer and first thing I see, Wildfire, standing in the open. No one was around; it sort of looked like a ghost town. I ran over to Wildfire, "Hey, what's going on boy? Why are you out?" I took him back to his stall and talked to him. I waited for someone to show up and eventually Jean did. "Kris, there you are. I need your help. Some horses broke loose last night. Everyone is out looking for them. Could you saddle Wildfire and take him out and look? I have to stay here." I nodded, "Of course. Anything I can do to help." Yup, just another day at work. I started to wonder around, not really sure of where I was going but I ended up and the river by the mesa. It reminded me a lot of when Wildfire, Stetson, Argo, and Houdini broke out, but a lot of things have changed since then. One, I was alone. Two, let's just say, things are different. I'm not sure if things are ever going to be the same.

Twenty minutes passed. I didn't even notice it. I've been thinking the entire time. I miss how things used to be. When I came back, I thought things would be the same. I guess I was wrong, the more I thought about it, the more I realized they aren't the same. The thing I missed the most, it made me feel bad but it also makes me smile, I missed how persistent Junior was to get a date with me and when we were together we felt… I don't even know how to describe it, but it was amazing. I miss that, I miss us, heck, I just miss him. I sighed, heavily, and got off Wildfire to let him rest and get a drink. I headed for a tree and sat under the shade. Apparently Wildfire could feel what I was feeling and walked over to me. I stood up and started to pet him. "I don't even know anymore, Wildfire. I sound like a lost cause, or a love stuck helpless little girl. I need to tell him, I know that, but I'm just too afraid. I don't understand how he said it and made it look so easy. I guess if it's the truth it should be easy, but it's not."

After a few minutes I got back on Wildfire and started to wander around again and eventually I found someone, Matt. "Hey!" I shouted from a distant. He turned and waved over to me telling me to go up to him. "Any luck?" I asked him. He looked around him, "I guess not." He nodded. "Are you resting or something?" He shook his head no, "I'm waiting." I looked at him as if I was waiting for him to continue. "Junior dropped something." My face went blank, "You okay, Kris?" he asked me. "Junior is here?" I asked as my answer. He nodded his head yes. "Got it!" He said as he walked back holding something in his hand. He looked and me and smiled, "Hey Kris." I returned the smile and he hopped on his horse. I don't know why, I just felt awkward. I guess my mind got caught up with my feelings. I feel strained and confused. Everything was perfectly fine yesterday; I don't understand this sudden change. Don't get me wrong, I still love him, I just, I feel guilty. Tonight, if it ever comes around, I'll talk to him. I'm promising myself that. No chickening out, no matter what happens, I'll talk to him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So, I'm not completely sure how good of a chapter this is. I just needed to write something though. I'm sorry for such a long wait for an update. Please review. I appreciate all reviews, encouraging and ones that tell me to do better. It makes me a better writer. I would love your input! Oh, and have something you would like to see in the story, feel free to let me know! _


	4. Chapter 4

Matt, Junior and I continued to look for the horses, but we had no luck. It was quickly going from day to evening. "We should probably head back, its getting late," Matt said stating the obvious. It was kind of hard for me to talk to them today. I'd been gone in Europe for a short while, how could I feel so, I don't know what the word I'm looking for is, I guess strained will do. I feel like I can't keep a steady conversation, half of the reason being Junior. The whole time I had to keep telling my self, "You will talk to him tonight. This shouldn't be so hard," and well, I mean it shouldn't. It's just Junior. I've dated him before; why is this so different. Before I knew it we were back at Raintree. I took Wildfire to the stables, took off his saddle and halter and lead him to his stall. I sat in there for a little while before Matt called me into the house.

"You must be hungry." He told me, I hadn't eaten all day. I wasn't actually hungry at all. I just took a few chips to munch on and a glass of water. Junior and Matt went into the living room and waited for anyone else to show up. Todd came running downstairs from his room and turned on the tv to play video games. "Matt, grab the other controller. This game is no fun unless someone else is playing too," I heard Todd's echo from the living room. He grabbed it of course. He loved spending time with Todd, even though sometimes he didn't want to admit it. Shortly after I heard gun shots, lasers, and pretty much anything else coming from the tv.

I walked back outside to my trailer to shower and change clothes. I'd been out in the heat all day. A cold shower was just the perfect medicine right now. I was so exhausted, after my shower I plopped right down on my bed. It must have been a heat stroke or something. I felt like I was handicap. I wasn't able to move one inch of my body, until I heard a knock on my door. Not even caring who it was I told them to come in.

I heard a faint, "hey," as he walked in. My eyes shot open. I slowly leaned up in my bed, "hey yourself." I said quietly back to the man who stood in front of me. He headed towards my bed and sat down by where the footboard would be. He leaned his back against my closest that was right in front of the bed. "You okay? You were really quiet today." I nodded yes, "the heat must have gotten to me." I said as I reached for a bottle of water that was sitting down beside my bead. I felt so dehydrated. That swig of water tasted so good. "Yeah, it was pretty hot out today," he paused, "you seemed like something was wrong." He also added. I sat in silence for a minute thinking to myself, "If I keep waiting for the opportune moment, no better time than now will come." I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "There has been something that I've been thinking about quite a few times today." I began to tell Junior. He sat there, waiting for me to continue. "I just, I don't know how to even explain it." I stopped again. In my mind I was mad; I was mad at how easy he made it look, mad that he made me feel that way, mad that I couldn't even put out into words what I wanted to say. I was hoping he already knew what I was feeling. He used to always know, before I even did. "I really missed you guys. I mean, you, Pablo, the Ritters, Wildfire and of course baby Wildfire." This is going to take a while. He started to talk, "We all missed you too." I shook my head, "That's not exactly how I mean it. Being away from you guys just killed me." Here it goes, "especially from you." I finally managed to say. He tried to hide that smile on his face "yeah?" He responded. I nodded my head yes. I figured the rest shouldn't be too bad. "Ever since you told me how you felt the night of the Breeders—" I was interrupted by another knock on the door.

Jean walked in, "Oh hey Junior, Kris can you go out tomorrow also? We only found two of our horses grazing in the meadow by the highway." I shook my head yes, "I'll be there." She smiled as a thank you, "you might want to hit the hay soon, we will be leaving early to get more time to search." I looked to Junior, then back at Jean, "will do." She left and shut the screen door behind her. "She's right; I should let you get some sleep. You look tired." He got up off the bed, I called back to him, "wait, Junior." He 'shushed' me, "We can talk tomorrow. G'night Kris." He walked back over to me, bent down and kissed me on the cheek, and then he did exactly as I saw Jean do less than a minute ago. He left and shut the screen door behind him. I got up and shut the main door to my trailer and turned out the lights, "so much for promising my self tonight." I said to myself, fully aware no one else would hear.

For what felt like 30 minutes of sleep, ended up being 9 hours. My alarm roughly woke me up. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to somewhat wake me up. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tank and pulled my hair into a pony tail. It seemed even hotter today. I filled up my water bottle, grabbed an apple, and headed to the Ritter's house. I let myself in and found everyone eating breakfast before heading out today. "Feel free to eat whatever you like." Jean said as she handed Pablo a plate of food. I looked down at my hand, "Thanks, but I'm good." I said as I held up my apple for them to see, but I did go to the fridge to get a bottle of water. I turned my attention to Pablo, "do you want me to go get Wildfire ready?" He put his fork down, "Yeah, that'd be a good idea. We will want to be leaving soon." With that, I headed out the door.

It took less than 30 seconds for the heat to overcome my body. I held the cold water bottle up to my forehead to try and cool me down a little. Once I reached the shade of the stables, it got a little better. "I don't see how you do it Wildfire. It's a scorcher out here." I walked over to the fridge in the stables, opened the freezer and got a few ice cubes to put on Wildfire's back. "I'm sure having a saddle on your back won't help either." I walked back to the fridge, and got another water bottle. I thought I could use the water in this one to Wildfire down occasionally.

By the time Pablo came walking out I had the saddle in my hands. He walked over and took it out of my arms and placed it on Wildfire. "You okay?" I guess he thought something was wrong with me. "No, why?" Maybe he knew something I didn't.

* * *

**I'M SOOOO SO SORRRY! It took forever to post a new chapter. I just got the suddden urge to write something. So here it is! Please review. I'd love to know what you guys think. I love feedback! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like I had been sitting on Wildfire's back for several hours, though, it had only been about one. We had no luck so far. Pablo was riding right beside me, he kept glancing over at me, and making sure I was okay. I had told him that I haven't been feeling well since yesterday. He assured me that we would go right back home if it got to point to where I felt like I **had **to go back, but for now, I desperately wanted to help. Being in Europe really made me realize how blessed I was to be at Raintree. Now, I just wanted to do anything I could to show them that I appreciated all that the Ritters and Pablo had done for me.

I gently pulled on Wildfire's reigns and gave a gentle "whoa," telling him I wanted to stop. I slipped the tiny ropes off my shoulders to bring the bag that was on my back in front of me. I opened it and grabbed one water bottle, I'm sure the heat was torturing Wildfire, I opened it and sprinkled some of it on his back and neck. It had to have felt wonderful for him. "I think we should let them cool off for a little bit." I told Pablo. He nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling?" he glanced over at me as he took off the saddle on Tongue Twister, a horse that Pablo recently brought to Raintree. I was honestly just feeling so out of it. "Oh, I'm fine." I lied, I hated lying to them, but I felt like I should. I wanted to help in any way that I could. I know Pablo could see straight through every lie, but for some reason he didn't act on this one. All he did was nod his head.

Jean and Todd had stayed home, in case some horses came home on their own. It was also good for them though. Jean loved to spend time with Todd. They were both outside. Jean was on the porch sipping on an ice tea, while Todd ran to the shed to get two baseball gloves and one baseball. "You ready mom?" She smiled at her son and put down her glass of tea. She walked over to him, he handed her a glove and she walked backwards till Todd told her to stop. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Jean smiled once again, "C'mon, lay it on me." She told him, telling him to throw her the ball, and he did so. She barely missed catching the first toss, she then pick it up off the ground and returned it to Todd. Even though it was just a simple game of toss, they both enjoyed it; it was a good way for them to pass the time, while waiting for horses.

"Where is Matt at? Shouldn't he be looking for the horses too?" I asked as we started to saddle our horses again after a nice rest. "He is, he's with Junior and Dani looking, by truck." I'm pretty sure he could pick up that I was confused. "Why by truck? Won't the horses just stray from a truck?" Pablo fastened the girth on the saddle, "Usually, but it is also a quicker way to look." Pablo looked up quickly, as if he heard some kind of noise, though, I didn't hear anything. "What is it?" I asked him quickly. He pointed with his finger and then held it up to his mouth "Shh." I looked in the direction he pointed, sure enough; one of our horses, Stetson, was grazing not too far ahead. As he passed Tongue Twister, he grabbed a lean line he had on his saddle. "Here boy," I heard him call softly to the horse, and then clucked with his tongue. He steadily approached the horse. I thought it was really cool how he could, so easily, get a horse to trust him. I only have that with Wildfire, and well maybe now, Belladonna after Junior and I helped with her pregnancy. He quickly got a hold of Stetson and brought him over to Tongue Twister. "Kris, come here. I need you to keep a hold of this for a minute." I did as he told, and he mounted on Twister and handed the line over to him. "Tell Matt," he handed me a walkie talkie, "that we have Stetson."

"Hey Matt," I called to him over the two way radio, "Matt you there?" He quickly turned down the music in the truck as he hear a little static noise coming from the radio. "Yeah, hey Kris, we are here." I finally heard him call back. "Pablo wanted me to tell you guys that we have Stetson right now. So one less horse, I guess." I heard a small sigh come from, "Okay, that's better than none. Where are you guys? We have a trailer behind our truck. We can come get him." The heat was starting to catch up with me again. I started to get a little woozy, "we are by the river." I called back and mounted off Wildfire. "Okay, we aren't too far. We will be there in a bit." After that we ended our conversation. "Pablo, are you okay with me riding with them." I sat down on a rock and held my head in my hands. "Sure, not feeling good." He stated the obvious. "Not really, it just all a sudden hit me, hard." He handed me water from my bag, "here," I gladly took it, "once you get home, I want you to rest." I silently nodded, no use in objecting.

Matt's truck finally came into sight. He got out of the drivers seat and took Stetson to the trailer. Pablo walked to my side and helped me up and walked me to the back seat of the four door truck. He opened the door and Junior was sitting in the back seat too, and Dani in the passenger seat in the front. "You three take it easy on her. I know how you guys get." Pablo leashed out his little sarcastic humor on them. Junior could easily tell something was wrong with me, but by the way I looked, I'm pretty sure anyone could. After Pablo shut the door, Junior took my hand, "are you okay?" I took in a deep breath, and let it out quietly, "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little out of it." A little didn't even begin to describe it. I felt really out of it. I honestly had no idea what was wrong with me. I was fine up until yesterday. I leaned my head up against the window on the door and unconsciously, I drifted a sleep. It felt really nice to sleep, and I must have been knocked out. Dani, Matt and Junior had been listening to music, talking and laughing, and I didn't hear one thing.

We finally reached Raintree and Junior gently shook me awake, I rubbed my eyes so I could see a little more clearly, then I turned my attention to Junior, he looked worried. A weak smile came across my face, "I'm fine, Junior." I paused for a moment, "can I talk to you for a minute, though?" He agreed and got out of the car and walked over to my car door and opened it. He held me at his side, keeping my stable, as he led me to my trailer.

"Thanks," I told him as he sat me down at the bench that was near the door. "I'm here, so what's up." He looked at me, still with the worried look on his face. "Well, first of all. You can get rid of that expression on your face," I smiled at him, "really Junior, I'm fine." He let out a small laugh. "and second. I should just get this out, cause knowing our luck, well, my luck, someone will interrupt us before I can even say what I've been wanting to say since I got back here." _It's now or never_, I thought to myself. "You know how that night of the Breeders, you told me how you felt and how you bought Baby Wildfire for me?" He nodded, waiting for me to continue, "Well, I never really got the chance to tell you anything back, and I just, I want you to know how I feel and as corny as this may sound I've always felt the same way as you. I was just too afraid to tell you. I was afraid that if I said it out loud then it would all just go away, and that is the last thing I want."

He held his finger up to my lips "shushing" me and interrupted, "let me just say one thing." He waited for my acknowledgement, and I gave it to him, "nothing is evergoing to change the way I feel about you. I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I love you Kris Furillo and I can promise you, nothing is ever going to change that." I felt a smile creep onto my face and I wasn't going to hide it from him. When I tried to speak again nothing came out. My mouth just opened and closed. I looked down at my hands, and then back up to him. "I love you too." I whispered to him, so quietly, that I don't think he even heard me. I felt so much weight lifting off my shoulders. I finally got out what I felt, now all I had to wait for was his reaction. My gaze shifted back down to my hands, even though he told me he still loved me, I was afraid of what he might say. Apparently he did hear me, he took both of my hands in his and I looked back up to him. We held eye contact, for what seemed like forever. Then I saw his eyes shift down to my lips. I tried not to smile. He always did that before we kissed, I loved it. He was waiting for me to make the first move, I could tell. Little ole me, I didn't want to keep the boy waiting, and I was tried of waiting as well. I leaned in 50% and he met me the rest of the way.

Our lips met, then and there. It felt so good to have him near me. I don't know why I even bothered with Kerry in the first place, but now, all that mattered was me and him. The rest of the world wasn't even there anymore. It felt like time stood still, that's the effect he has on me. It's so amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**_So this chapter was a little corny and more like a filler. I wanted to get something between Pablo and Kris, but it wasn't as good as I hoped. and I hate how Todd wasn't in season 4 of Wildfire =( So I decided to bring him in this chapter also with Jean. Anyways, please review. Let me know what you think. Anything you would like to see in this story? Let me know, I am open to any ideas. :-)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Once I returned home, and Junior left, I didn't waste a second to pass out on my bed. I got the long awaited rest that I had been longing for, for a while. It felt so nice, well nice doesn't even compare to what it felt like.

Pablo returned about two hours after Matt and Dani dropped me off with Junior. He came back with a few more horses, I wasn't sure of their names though. They had recently bought them while I was away. It seemed like I had missed out on so much, and yet it still seemed like the same ranch I came to three years ago. I'm still in shock that I even agreed to leave, that thought just keeps rushing to my head and I have the overwhelming urge to hit my head on a wall and ask myself why, but I think that would get people to look at me weird.

I woke up somewhere in the morning around 9:30, I guess Pablo decided to give me the day off since he never came bolting through my door urging me to wake up as soon as I could and get to work. Oh well, fine by me. I needed the rest. I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling letting everything under the sun flow through my brain. Let me tell you, it was quite relaxing. I eventually got up though. I walked to my mini fridge and opened the door and grabbed a green apple. It has always been my favorite thing to eat in the morning. I heard a quite knock at my door. "Come in." I spoke to whoever was out there. There was no need to shout since I was sitting right by the door. I barely turned to see who was at the door, it was Jean. "I heard you weren't feeling well yesterday. Is everything okay?" I loved how Jean was always there for me, being the mother figure in my life. I nodded, "Yeah, I think I just was out in the sun too much, or something. I'm not quite sure, but I feel fine." For once I actually told the truth. I felt so much better from yesterday. I will admit it was kinda scary, I used to be in the sun all day when I worked here, I don't know why it will all of a sudden hit me that bad. "Good," she replied back to me, "if you need anything don't hesitate to come to the house," she said as she got up to go to the door. I smiled and thanked her as she walked out.

As I saw her walk out I looked through the door and saw a black car pulled up. It looked awfully familiar. As it inched closer and closer I put the pieces together and realized who it was, but it confused me. I stepped out of my trailer to get a closer look and made sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Sure enough, they weren't. You could say I was confused. I approached the person as they got out of their car. I don't think he saw me though, he just continued to walk into the Ritter's house. I saw him walk through the door and the door closed right behind him. So, I just turned back to my trailer and went back to eating my apple.

Junior found a seat on the couch and waited for Matt to bring snacks to munch on while they watched a baseball game, Red Sox v. the Yankees. Matt had always been a sox fan, while Junior was the complete opposite. As the game started up, they tuned everyone else out. "Twenty bucks that the Sox win," Matt told Junior. They had always enjoyed making little deals throughout the game. Junior airy laughed at Matt, "you already know they will loose, why risk it." He said sarcastically to his friend. "They'll come back," he reassured Junior. "Yeah, we'll see about that." Their conversation ended then, but stayed very in tune with the game. In the end, Junior ended up loosing a 20 to Matt, but the Red Sox pulling a win. "You got lucky," Junior said as he handed Matt a $20 bill.

I found my way back to my bed. There was nothing really for me to do, so I went back to sleep. I don't really get that many days off, so I'm taking full advantage of it. It felt so nice to just kick back and relax. Not too long after I had drifted asleep I felt something gently touch my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Junior sitting right beside me. I gave him a sleepy smile and sat up. "What are you doing here?" He smiled, "I'm here to see you. I'm always here to see you, Matt's just my beard." He spoke to me as he did so three years ago before we dated. I smiled, "Mhmm, I'm sure." I took the covers off of my legs and sat cross legged on my bed. "You busy?" He asked me as came and sat down on the same bed as me. I nodded, "swamped," even though it was pretty obvious that I wasn't. He kept a sly smile on his face and nodded as he moved his face closer to mine. I wasn't exactly sure what we were just yet. I hated to rush into things, but he had also been waiting for so long to be with me. It made me feel really guilty, I guess I have just been so hesitant with him is because I am just too afraid to hurt him again. I don't think I would be able to handle it again. I guess whatever happens, happens. I pulled away from our kiss for a moment, "Junior, what are we?" he looked at me blankly, "I thought we were together? I mean, you told me how you felt and everything last night." I could easily tell he was confused. "Well, I mean, I just got back to Raintree. I don't want to move too fast and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." I told him, keeping very close eye contact. He broke the eye contact and looked away, then back to me. "You always do this," by now he was getting frustrated, "you always push me away. If you don't want to hurt me anymore Kris, stop pushing me away," he paused for a brief moment, "when you get everything figured out, call me." With that he got up and left. I look a deep breath and let it out as he walked away. I just sat there, letting him walk away and letting myself feel like an idiot for allowing him to walk out.

I saw him get in his car, and drive off down that dirt road. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow." I told myself and I walked to the stabled. I whistled for Wildfire and he stuck his head out of the stall door. I sat down on the bail of hay that resided beside the stall door. He hung his head down by mine as I sat down. "He's right. I just keep denying to myself that we are supposed to be together. I just, I have this wall built up around me and I can tell, he is ready to tear it down. I don't know why I am so afraid of that." I turned my head to look at Wildfire and I smiled. Even though he can't talk back, I always feel better after I speak with Wildfire, although, I wasn't near done ranting. As Pablo walked in through the stables, I didn't get the opportunity to finish my "daily session" with Wildfire. "Feeling better?" He asked me as he walked in with a saddle in his arms, I just nodded. "Okay, you feel better physically, what's wrong emotionally?" I must have had that _look _on my face. You know, the one that says, "As a matter of fact, no I'm not in the good mood, and I bet you will ask why." I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a long story, and I'm not really in the mood to go into detail," even though if he wasn't there, I would be doing jus the thing with Wildfire. "Okay, I understand." He said, and he left.

By now it was about 4:30 in the afternoon, after Pablo left. I continued to rant to Wildfire. I felt so much better to have that off my chest. I knew I could count on him to keep it a secret, setting aside the fact that he can't talk. I walked back to my trailer, but about half way there I turned back and walked right back to the stalls, but I didn't go to Wildfire. I found myself in front of Baby Wildfire's stall. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. He approached the door when he saw me standing next to it. I took him and Belladonna to the field and let them run. I decided I wanted to do the same, but in a different way. I grabbed a saddle and placed it on Wildfire's back. I figured it was safe to run today, it wasn't nearly as hot as it was yesterday. I took Wildfire down a trail and let him run, run as fast as he could. After running for a good 20 minutes I found myself down by the pond that I had visited with Matt, Dani and Junior. It felt weird to be here. I haven't been there for a few years, and the last time I was here we all played a game where we took turned telling a secret. Let me tell you, some secrets got pretty emotional for a few.

I hopped off of Wildfire and walked around the place for a while. I eventually found what I was looking for. It was just a boulder to anyone else, but to me it was something different. Matt and Dani got to tell their secrets in the pond, but Junior and I confessed ours right here on this rock. I climbed up on it and sat down. "Things were so much easier then."

* * *

**Oh my, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I'll have a lot more time to update stories now that it's summer. I hope you all anjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't the best, but I promise it will get better. i just had to get back into the flow of this story. ****Please review! I would love to know what you guys thing! It's a wonderful purple button on the bottom, left side. Click it, it does amazing things! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so this isn't the world's greatest chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the feel of this story. I miss writing it, so I'm gonna try my hardest! :) I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

I think I must have taken the world's deepest breath at that moment. I wish I could just close my eyes and wake up to the way things used to be; back before I was a jockey, hired Kerry, let alone.. Dated Kerry, and back when I was this "fresh out of jail" ranch hand. Everything had changed so fast, faster than I was prepared for. I hope people are right when they say time heals the past. Whatever, I need to get my mind out of this pity party and start looking towards the future; but it's kind of hard right now when I see nothing but flashbacks. "Wildfire," I called to him, "you ready to head back bud." It took me a few seconds before I could actually get up from the boulder, but eventually I made my way back to Wildfire and mounted up.

Heading back home, I thought I'd take a little detour: down a dirt road, with a white picket fence and beautiful horses prancing and grazing. Then, a sign became visible, one that was way to fancy to be Raintree's: "Davis Farms." Walking past that gate has never been so hard in my entire life. I hoped off Wildfire and took a hold of the reins and guided him through the gates up to the stables. Politely getting one of the ranch hand's attention, I asked him if he could hold Wildfire for a few moments while I headed to the house. I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder with each step I took closer to that front door. Before I could even set foot on the front steps, I saw Junior step out of the house and head towards his car. I don't think he saw me, but even if he did, I couldn't really blame him for keeping his path. I didn't bother to follow him, I just spun on my heels and headed back to Wildfire. Little did I know, that Junior saw me once he sat down in his car. The sound of his car kept coming closer and closer until I realized that he was behind me. "What are you doing here?" Junior has asked me. That question, that single question sent my mind shooting in a million different directions. I still wasn't even sure what I'd say to him. My heart knew, but my mind didn't. "Kris, if you are here to say something, just say it." My eyes shot straight for his, then wandered around aimlessly until I could gather my thoughts. "I'm sorry. For.. Everything. I screwed up," I raised my hand, showing that I meant myself, and no one else, "I'll freely admit that. I hurt you, and that's one of the single most things that I regret and I don't know what I'd be able to do if I did that again." I paused for a moment, then recollected my thoughts. His eyes stayed fixed on me, ready for me to continue. "I care so much about you, Junior. And it honestly scares the hell out of me." Before I could go on, he interrupted me. "Believe me Kris, you aren't the only one who is thinking these things. Like I said before, if you don't want to hurt me, then stop. I know what I want, and now it's your turn to decide what you want." With that, he turned around and headed back to his car.

There he went, walking away, again; but this time, I wasn't going to stand around and do nothing about it. He sat down in his car and looked at his keys just before he turned on the engine. "You." I managed to slip that one word out before he started his car. His eye gaze switched from his keys, to my eyes and I repeated, "you." My feet slowly made their way to his car door, my hand reached down to the car door and opened it. He got the idea that I still wanted to talk. He let out a deep sigh and stepped out of the car. "My mind has been made up since the night of the Breeders. Hell, long before that night. I don't know why it's taken me so long to flat out say it, but Junior... These feelings, they won't go away. No matter how hard I push them out, they keep flooding back and I'm tired of fighting it." I looked down at his hands, and took them in mine, then shifted my gaze back up to him, "I love you." I whispered that, so quietly, I'm not even sure if he heard me. Once again, I repeated myself, "You. I want you. I want us." Right then, I saw that half smile sneak upon his face, the one that let's me know that for once, I did something right. I tried to fight the smile creeping on my face, but I couldn't hold it back. His head leaned closer to mine but I put my finger to his lips as if I was to "shush" him, "I know you were headed somewhere, so I'm going to let you go. Knowing us, if we let anything happen, you'd be late to where ever you're going." I opened his car door once more for him as he smile and nodded his head.

I rode back to Raintree peacefully. I had finally accomplished what needed to be done. I felt like I had this goofy smile plastered all over my face, but I just couldn't help it. As soon as I got to Raintree I walked Wildfire to his stall, took off all the equipment and put it away. Walking to the fridge, I pulled out a carrot for him, broke it in half and fed it to him. "Things are finally where they need to be, finally."

I heard my name being shouted from a short distance, "Kris!" Pablo called. I looked to his direction and called back. "We got a new horse in last night, you willin' to go run him?" I smiled, "what's his name?" "Southern Sunset. C'mon, I'll show you him." Once we walked out the stables, I was faced towards the Ritter house and saw Junior and Matt emerge through the doors and head to Junior's car. I tried my best to act like I didn't see them, and to fight every urge to not run up to them. I directed my attention back to Pablo as we came closer to this brown, beautifully toned horse. "Wow, he's gorgeous." I said as I climbed over the fence at the practice track. Pablo walked over to the horse, ready to help me mount up on the horse. "Take him around easy. I just want to see his performance. He's familiar with the racing atmosphere, he knows what to do." I nodded, "keep it easy, got it." Pablo loaded us up into the starting gate, and then let us run. He was one of the smoothest horses I've ridden. His speed was phenomenal, and his ride felt like we were practically flying. I don't know who would ever even think about giving this horse up. In the blink of an eye, the ride was over. "He is an amazing horse. How'd you manage to score him?" I asked Pablo before he could even ask about the ride. He shrugged his shoulders, "just passed paths at the right time."

As Todd was walking down the stairs from his bedroom, he caught his mother rummaging through the closet, "what are you doing?" He innocently asked her. "Well, with Kris back-- I figured there would be some things that she'd like back from when she left for Europe. She left a few things in her trailer." He looked confused, "like what?" Jean looked at her son and smiled, "just some boxes. I didn't bother to look through them." She paused for a moment, "want to help me carry them to her trailer?" He shrugged his shoulders, "sure!"

"It's been a while, man." Matt said as he talked to his best friend, Junior as they went out to eat at their favorite restaurant, Rays. "Since what?" Junior asked as he looked down at the menu trying to decide what to eat, even though he probably had the whole thing memorized anyway because of how often they used to visit there during the summer. "Since we've done nothing, hung out, been the typical idiot we used to be." Junior let out a laugh, "Yeah, ever since the whole "taking over Davis while my dad goes off the jail" thing kicked into gear, it's been kind of hectic." Matt understood, "yeah, how's that going anyway?" Junior let out a big sigh, "Um, things could be worse." Before he could continue, the waitress came and took their orders. "How are things at Raintree?" Junior asked after a while of small talk. "Now that Kris is back things are great, you know? It's all back how it used to be. Things are kicking back into gear." The mention of Kris' name caused a little smile to show up on Junior's face, although it went unnoticed by Matt. "Yeah, I can only imagine."

I walked into my trailer and noticed three boxes on my trailer's table, along with a note written by Jean. _"Kris, here are a few things that you left here when you went to Europe. I left them in their box, just how you left them yourself. - Jean" _I couldn't even begin to remember what I had packed away in these. I took the boxes over to my bed and placed two of them on the bed across from me and kept one in my hands as I sat down on my bed. I quickly opened one and found a bunch of knick-knacks. I found the ribbon that was put on Baby Wildfire the night that Junior gave him to me and a picture of me on Wildfire when we won the Breeders. Before I could look through any more, I heard my trailer door open. "Knock knock," Junior spoke as he walked up the stairs through the door. I smiled, "Hey." He glanced at the boxes beside me and in my hands, "still unpacking?" I nodded, "yeah, well sort of. It's just stuff that I totally forgot about when I left for Paris." He found his way towards me and sat down on the bed beside me. I shifted my gaze back into the box and my eyes widened, "oh my god," I said all with a slight laugh. I reached my hand into the box and pulled out what appeared to be a thin white strip piece of paper. Junior looked confused and asked, "what?" I looked back up at him and smiled, "do you remember this?" I don't really know how he could forget since it kind of sparked the whole relationship in the first place. He laughed also and nodded, "the night of Matt's party. How could I forget?" I looked pack to the piece of paper in my hands, "the photo booth... Talk about a pathetic attempt to just 'talk'." "Yeah, no kidding. We were never pros when it came to that." I smiled just thinking back on the memory. That's where it all changed between me and him, and quite frankly, I wouldn't change one thing about it. It all added up and lead me here, at this moment. Everything changed, for the better. I put the box down on the ground from my lap and looked back at Junior. His hand found mine, and shortly after, his lips did the same. My free hand snaked behind his neck as his free hand slipped behind my back. You'd think that each kiss' meaning would begin to fade after we've done it so much, but instead it just grew stronger and stronger every time. Hello perfection, it's been a while since we last met. Feel free to stay a while.

* * *

Thank you for waisting your time and reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please remember to review! I'd love to hear your guy's thoughts on it. I'll update more soon! I promise! 3


End file.
